


Cable: A Bicon

by Johniarty



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cable - Freeform, Deadpool 2 - Freeform, Digital Art, Gen, Portrait, amateur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johniarty/pseuds/Johniarty
Summary: A portrait of Cable, as portrayed by Josh Brolin, imposed upon the colors of the Bi flag.





	Cable: A Bicon

 

(Art by Johniarty, 2019)

I'm really proud of how this turned out, I super am uwu

Yes, I saw some errors - I'll fix them later.


End file.
